Automated testing and analysis of complex computer software source code using automation scripts is crucial to understanding the functional impact of source code changes across a wide variety of systems in a timely and efficient manner. Typically, automation testing tools (e.g., Sahi™, Selenium™) automatically execute test scripts against software in development to identify errors, bugs, and other defects with the software before it is deployed to a production computing environment. Such automation testing tools generally create one or more test log files during execution of the scripts that contain data elements associated with the testing—like error messages, file names, path names, and module/code identification. Each automation testing tool generates its own log file(s) with a preferred, or in some cases, proprietary syntax and/or file format.
A typical enterprise application is made up of multiple layers/components (e.g., User Interface, Mid-tier web services, database, message queues, infrastructure components, etc.) that depend on each other for the application to work holistically. In complex computing environments that utilize a plurality of automation testing tools, it takes significant effort to parse each individual log file to ascertain each of the errors and also to consolidate the errors from each of the log files. Furthermore, such effort typically does not provide an easy-to-understand visualization of the entire automation tool/test script execution process, and an actionable command for remediation of the identified errors. Currently, there are no tools to aggregate and analyze log files generated by a plurality of distinct automation testing tools during execution of scripts against software source code, to quantify the impact of errors created in the log files for a production computing environment in a meaningful and easy-to-understand framework, and to automatically create computerized remediation tasks based upon the error analysis. A typical enterprise application is made up of multiple layers/components (e.g., User Interface, Mid-tier web services, database, message queues, infrastructure components, etc.) that depend on each other for the application to work holistically.